West Midlands bus route 50
Birmingham bus route 50 operates in Birmingham, England. It operates from Central Birmingham to Druids Heath via Moseley, Kings Heath and Maypole along Alcester Road, and is one of the busiest bus routes in Europe. Route 50 was introduced in 1949 and is currently served by National Express West Midlands and Diamond Bus. NXWM run a frequent 5 minute service Monday to Saturday daytimes, every 7-8 minutes Sunday daytimes, and every 15 minutes evenings, and operate the route from their Yardley Wood garage. Diamond Bus run as far as Maypole every 10 minutes Monday to Saturday daytimes, and every 15 minutes Sunday daytimes, and operate the route from their Aston (Long Acre) depot. NXWM additionally run a few peak time journeys as service 50A, beyond Maypole operating to Hollywood and Wythall rather than Druids Heath. History Route 50 was introduced by Birmingham City Transport between the City Centre and Maypole, Birmingham in October 1949 to replace a withdrawn tram route. It was supplemented by route 49 which ran as far as Moseley or Kings Heath (via Leopold Street rather than Bradford Street) and route 48 which ran Gooch Street, Clevedon Road and Salisbury Road to Moseley then Alcester Road to the Maypole. The latter was extended to the new Druids Heath estate in July 1966. Route 49 ceased in May 1975 when West Midlands PTE linked it to route 35, the new service adopting the latter number whilst being also further extended to Pool Farm (the 35 previously ran Kings Heath to Brandwood only). In the 1980s, route 48 was also withdrawn with route 35 instead covering the Gooch St / Salisbury Rd section and route 50 extended to Druids Heath. Following deregulation Your Bus additionally operated on the route numbred 50Y before they were taken over by the successor to WMPTE operations, National Express West Midlands in 1993 who continued to run 50Y services under their Travel Your Bus subsidiary until as late as 2001. In 1999, route 50 became the first Travel West Midlands route to be operated using low-floor double-deck buses. The Optare Spectra buses bought specifically for the route were replaced by Alexander ALX400 bodied Volvo B7TLs in February 2001. It celebrated its 50th anniversary later in the same year. People's Express operated a rival service before being taken over by Diamond Bus; Diamond continue to operate on the route.Route 50 timetable Diamond Bus In October 2006, Sunrise Travel commenced operating services on route 50, but withdrew the service a couple of months later. The Green Bus also competed on the route in 2013 and 2014, but withdrew their service on the route in December 2014.Route 50 The Green BusRoute 50 News The Green Bus 15 December 2014 National Express West Midlands commenced operating a 24-hour service on the route on 20 July 2014Local News KingsHeath.netService Changes National Express West Midlands 20 July 2014 although this was cut back to Saturday and Sunday mornings only from 11 March 2018. New Alexander Dennis Enviro400 MMCs in crimson livery were introduced on route 50 in 2017 replacing the original ADL Enviro400s introduced in 2008, which in turn had replaced Alexander ALX400 bodied Dennis Trident 2s. Route 50 is claimed by National Express to be one of the busiest routes in Europe.Birmingham bus depot ranks amongst Britain’s best National Express 24 October 2010 References External links *National Express West Midlands *Diamond Bus Other Photos *BCT service 48 *WMPTE services 48 & 50 *WMPTE service 50 *Your Bus service 50Y *People's Express service 50 *NXWM service 50 (red & white livery) *Diamond Bus 'Nifty 50' *Green Bus service 50 *Green Bus service 50A *NXWM service 50A at terminus 50 050